The missunderstood girl
by Kattyto.Ktalin.Ivkovic
Summary: Anything could happen in a magic story about a lost girl. 10 of 27 chapters published.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, in the darkest forest you could imagine, a lost girl was shaking, trying to find her way back to home. Suddenly, a lot of nightmare flashes appeared in the front of her eyes. So scared sge was so that so that she dropped her double faced mirror.

"Uhh, it must be broken now", she thought and she picked up the mirror. "No, it's ok..."

She continued walking and soon, unexpectedly found herself back to the village. Noticing the weird change of situation she was happy because she finally ended her apparent never ending journey.

But it lasted only one second before she looked up and saw twenty giant war machine embodiments chasing people and bombing the entire village. She never heard what an Akuma was or looked like, but she knew that the horrible creatures would kill her if this unequal and unfair battle continued.

She wanted to live and while she tried not to think about her family being already dead, she stopped walking and yelled to the Akuma: "Could you just stop?", but it was useless. She started to cry and the biggest creature turned to her direction and loaded its weapon to the maxim capacity. She heard something like "Die, stupid child!", but a lot of things happened at the same time. Her mirror shined almost dazzling and all the Akumas excepting her attacker suddenly exploded, They were nonexistent, and the girl knew that the mirror was the cause.

"You will pay for this!" the main Akuma screamed. "Of course not!" was the reply. Then the girl showed up her mirror and invoked its full power. A violet laser blasted from its surface and sliced the Akuma in two pieces. Expecting another explosion, the girl managed to create a protecting wall made up of light and behind it she was fine.

After a while she was happy to see her parents again,but she couldn't decide if she should tell them what happened or keep it for herself. But she was still scared and they were the people who would never judge her.

Her mother was like always her confident and while the girl was relating the story, the woman started to become pale.

"What's wrong, mom?" asked the surprised girl. "Nothing, dear, but I'm afraid that something more dangerous is going to happen."

And she was right. A curse was released from the mirror when it was activated.


	2. Chapter 2

"No! I won`t let you go until you explain me what`s not ok. Do you understand? I`m sick of hearing all the time that I`m safe and there is nothing to worry about, but I know you and my dad keep on whispering when you think I don`t pay attention. You think that you protect me, but you`re wrong. YOU!"

"Ohh, poor girl! But you asked it, you got it. Well, we are not your parents..."

"What!?" screamed the shocked girl, almost punching her pretended mother in the face. "Get the hell out of here!"

"I won`t, because you are into a big trouble and I`m the only one to offer you some answers..."

"Fuck off! And don`t even try to follow me, unless you want to be killed. Believe me, I wish to do it, but you don`t deserve to die by my hand."

She left the room and destroyed everything she saw around. Even the dog stopped being happy after meeting her fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka was hardly facing the reality and while her mind was reloading all the recent events. There are no words to express her feelings, but she felt so empty and she couldn`t stop crying. After she fell asleep she had bad dreams, but she was already used to them.

Three days she slept and she was woken up by a strong crystalline voice calling her name. The voice scared her.

"Great! Now I`m losing my mind." she wondered. "However, I still have the mirror. I`m safe if attacked again by those monsters, but what would happen if I`d meet other people? I`ll never trust anybody, knowing that my parents were actually lying to me all this time."

The mirror started being receptive to her words while she continued talking to herself and thinking a revenge plan.

"My hair should be a mess" said her grabbing the mirror and taking a look at it.

"Aaaarghh! My face is all covered with blood and it is an evil one!" yelled her casting the mirror away.

She checked it one more time, but her face was normal when it appeared and also lookd exhausted. Anyway she was right. Her blonde hair was really a disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

The trendy girl didn`t know that she possessed a fragment of Innocence. Maybe the most powerful Innocence which ever existed. Trying to forget the undesired events, she started singing a song which she knew perfectly, but she was a little ashamed when she destroyed all the work because she couldn`t stop saying the word "Innocence". It happened again and again.

"What the hell is this useless Innocence and why is it bothering me?" she complained to herself, or even to the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

Being a smart girl, Asuka managed to survive in the forest, but the time passed slowly. She became fascinated by her mirror and learned to look just at the side showing her normally. She was so absorbed this time and she didn`t notice the man standing up next to her.

"Be careful, pervert! I`ll kill you. For how much time are you here starring at me?" asked her, shacking the mirror like an idiot.

"Hummm... you wouldn`t punch me with that crap, would you?" replied the man remaining incredibly calm.

The girl cursed him in many ways somewhere in her mind, but she was rapidly disarmed by his attitude.

"Asuka, relax! I won`t hurt you."

"Bla bla bla... Wait, how do you know my name? And – by the way – who are you, freak?"

"Let me introduce myself. I`m Komui Lee and I work for the Black Order..."

Connecting the words "black" and "evil", the girl's confidence fast decreased.

"Listen, moron! I don`t care. You could work for the Pink Order as well. Just get lost."

Komui Lee just waited for the girl to calm down and slowly walked away. He had also accidentally murmured something like: "So, you`re satisfied with your pain. Then enjoy it!"

"Ohh... wait! You seam to know more than you want to show me!"

"Of course, baby girl!"

"Don`t call me like that, only my enemies do it."

"Sorry for being rude. Should we start now?"

"Not really. I`m starving and I didn`t meet water for ages." she complained.

"Grrr... another baby girl!" gasped Komui Lee inside himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"O, my damned God! exclaimed Asuka when she saw such a good meal .She was still thinking about the shower she needed all the time. When she finished she finally discovered the human inside her.

"Komui Lee, would you tell me what`s wrong with me?"

"Nothing, dear! Just relax and listen to me. You have such a great power..."

He told her new shocking facts like: she`s not an exorcist, but a witch and she`s cursed to live forever. Her mission is to protect the lines of time and space and make sure she will punish by death the destroyers of them. She also has to preserve the next events and make them happen according to the wish of God so that the Bookman could record them properly. She must defend the Bookman. I said MUST.

"A bookman? What`s that?"

"He`s someone. The actual Bookman is Lavi and I`m sure you'd lo... I mean like him."

"Sorry, dude, just a fancy smart beautiful [and modest] girl like me could turn me on!"

Komui Lee tried to retract his words, but he didn`t know how to continue.


	7. Chapter 7

"You need to be trained. I can help you"

"If you say so... what does it implies?"

"Hundreds of hours of intense practice. You have to know how to destroy an Akuma by using your Innocence."

"Wait! Akuma? Innocence? Dammit, I need my dictionary!" said the confused girl.

"Akumas are evil monsters created by the Millenium Earl to destroy humanity."

"I think I know what an Akuma is. And Innocence too. I am a smart girl, right?"

"Even the blind could see that, but you need to focus. And – by the way – you should buy some flip covers for your mirror if you want the touchscreen to remain intact."

"Ohh, how dumb am I, SOMETIMES. I should know how to use a smart-mirror."

"So I`m not so primitive as you may..."

"Do you have Wi-Fi?"

"Course, feel free to use it. The password is Leenalee, without capitals."

"I got it! It is your girlfriend. Is she smart, beautiful and incredible like me? I hate scarecrows. Uhh!"

"She`s my sister, but I think she`s almost as you said."

"Please, you don`t have to flatter me. Lol!"

Then he had no words.


	8. Chapter 8

Komui Lee suddenly opened the first day of training after the sky was covered by an Akuma army.

"Asuka! It`s time to destroy some Akumas. It`s your chance!" yelled him.

"Wait!? I didn`t check my Facebook messages yet."

"Fuck off... I mean log out and come here, baby girl!"

"I told you not to call me like that! I`m here. Where they are? I eat Akumas at my breakfast."

"Too late, what kind of fighter are you? asked the Fury itself.

"I`m sorry, I`ll do my best next time."

"You better do. Next time if you gail again I will lock you in a room full of Akumas. Without your Innocence."

That really scared the life out of the girl. Later, in the same day, the situation repeated itself. Over twenty Akumas attacked fast and tried to fly away.

"They won`t escape this time!" Asuka screamed. "Innocence Activate!" But she didn`t know what exactly should she do with her Innocence. Should she wait for it to make all the job? Not really. She turned the mirror against an Akuma and when it reflected on it`s surface, ther was no more Akuma. It simply exploded.

That was her first training session supervised by Komui Lee.


	9. Chapter 9

"A great victory today" yawned Asuka.

"Don`t fall asleep. I have to tell you something about your Innocence and it`s really important. I forgot to tell you that you are a Guardian. Wait! I told you about the curse. But it is not all. You`re divided, Asuka. An independent part of your soul lives in the mirror and this is why you can`t die. It happens just when your Innocence is destroyed so it can`t repair itself. Your body, if destroyed, you still live in the mirror. Now you`re completely powerful and you control time, space and matter. But you have no emotional powers. That`s why you will fail when you`ll love someone."

"Is that all?"

"That`s all for today. You have to be one with your Innocence. Maybe one day you will break the curse.


	10. Chapter 10

After some months of hard training, the awkward moment unfortunately came.

"That`s all I can do for you, Asuka." said Komui Lee.

"Why? Did I graduated or not?"

"Sure you did. You managed your powers and even your character. I`m so proud of you."

He noticed the sad sight in her eyes and added: "Don`t be sad. This is not the end. You want to meet the other exorcists, don`t you?"

"Tell me more. I want details."

"You will go there alone. I`ll give you some instructions. You will meet Lavi, Leenalee, Allen and Kanda..."

There were too much names for her, but her interest increased when she heard about Leenalee.

"Sure. But what will they think about me? I`ll be nothing, but a new girl.

"I expect more from a smart girl like you! What could it happen? Be brave just like you are!

But she wasn`t really listening to his words. Her mind was repeating automatically: Leenalee... Leenalee...

"I want to meet her.!"

"Sure. But be careful. I think you can tell them you are a new exorcist, not a witch. Who knows how would they react if they would know about it? And use your Innocence wisely. By the way – don`t forget to get updated for it."

Suddenly she hugged him and told something about how much she would miss him. When she was prepared for the journey, they both waved their hands in the air and followed their own path.


	11. Chapter 11

"Exorcists?" Asuka asked herself. "It could be much more easier for me without Lavi, Allen and... the other boy. I didn`t meet Lenalee yet, but I know that I love her. My mission is to protect Lavi (the Bookman) and make his job easier? Forget it! He could be an asshole like the others... I should focus on my girl and the war against Akumas. Everything else could wait for now. I have the mirror with my lost soul part inside. It will do all the job for me."

"Not really, little baby girl!" said a crystalline voice.

"What the hell has that? Show yourself so we can fight!"

"I got it. You really can talk."

"Sure. You are the one to ignore us all the time", her normal face spoke to her.

"Could you tell me about my evil face on the other side?"

"Ask me if you dare!" replied a growling, but still feminine voice.

Asuka almost started crying. The blood covered face has returned. No! She was there all the time.

"How much time you want to keep on ignoring us? Pushing us away?" both faces screamed together, but their voices sounded as hell in this way.

"Could you speak separate? I think it affects my hearing."

"You would hear fine of course, but you won`t renounce to your headphones and nonstop listening to music." the evil face laughed.

"I`ll do whatever I want. But you`ll have to shut up when I`ll meet the exorcists. What will they think when they`ll hear me talking to myself?"

"How are you going to win Lenalee`s heart?"

"You, morons, spied on me!?"

"Not really, we read your mind. Actually, everyone's mind. And we could tell you what you wanted to know."


	12. Chapter 12

A compact group of exorcists smiled when they suddenly saw a blonde good-looking girl walking towards them.

Lavi – Is she the exorcist we should meet? Strike!

Lenalee – Hi there! You must be Asuka. Komui told us a lot about you.

Kanda – Another exorcist! Dammit!

Allen – Forget about his rude comment. Hey! I`m Allen and they are Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee.

Asuka *****not covinced by his words***** went to Lenalee and shook hands with her. She made the same to the boys, excepting Kanda who was more cautious at the time.

Lavi – Tell us more about you!

Asuka – Well, I`m a new exorcist and I`m ready [actually not] to join your group in the mission against Akuma.

Kanda – Akuma! Right! I haven`t destroyed one of them for ages. Now, with the new stone in our boots I`m sure we'll do a great job...

Allen – What's wrong with you?

Kanda – Bean sprout, you better activate your Innocence! Anyway I'll kill you.

Lenalee – Kanda, you are really asshole now

Asuka *****couldn't stop laughing*** **

Lavi – Let`s stop this ridiculous conversation. We have a long distance to walk.

When peace was restored, they started to joke and even Asuka smiled a lot and forgot about her aversion to the boys.


End file.
